Noah's present
by deviantartsbiglover
Summary: Noah proposed to Cody, and they plan to get married on New Year. But Alejandro cannot let that happen. Rated T... for now... (on hiatus)
1. Noah's present

**A/N: Ralyena Starrling has been helping me with some of my stories. She's been an incredible helper and friend, and so I've decided to write her a NoCo story as a thank you gift. Hope you like, Ralyena. Thank you for everything you've done for me. You're a good friend.**

**Merry Christmas.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1 ****– Noah's Present**

Christmas. Everybody loved Christmas. It was a day of friendship, love, and giving.

But for Noah, it was much more than that. Today was it. The day he would crush Alejandro Burromuerto.

Noah hated the tanner boy. He hated him with all of his strength. Why, you ask? Simple. Because 'Creep-o-plenty' had been trying to steal Cody from him, although he knew full well that Noah was Cody's boyfriend. And that was enough of a reason for Noah to do something that would completely crush Al's plans. And I mean completely.

And here was where his plan started.

Chris and Chef had decorated the first class room with red ribbons, mistletoes and a beautiful Christmas tree with shiny decorations and cotton pretending to be snow. It was beautiful. And to make things better, everyone would spend that night and the next in first class, without challenges or punishments. Just pure celebration.

Eventually the time to open the presents has arrived. Courtney, of course, had to be the first one opening hers. Most of her presents were either scarves or coats, but there was one she really, really loved. It was Duncan's present: a gold badge saying 'Courtney: the best lawyer in the world'.

That present was enough to make her jump and hug him with happiness. Noah couldn't really see why. It was just a badge, geez.

Then it was Gwen's turn. Much like Courtney, she mostly received scarves and coats. However, she received a special present, once again from Duncan: a silver skull hairclip. She loved it and she too hugged Duncan tightly.

Noah rolled his eyes. 'Cheater' he thought.

This rhythm kept on with everyone: Owen received mostly food, Izzy tons and tons of masks, Heather the cheapest presents anyone could buy, Lindsay lots and lots of clothes, Bridgette a few cool accessories, Tyler received sport related stuff, DJ mostly stuffed animals, and so on.

Then it was Noah's turn. It wasn't much of a surprise to him when he received mostly books. There was a scarf, eventually, but that was because people lacked imagination. He opened Alejandro's gift. It was a book entitled "Troy". Noah knew at that instant, that Al was sending him a message. He opened it and noticed there was something written on the inside of the cover. He read it.

_Cody is Helen of Total Drama World Tour__, and you, Noah, are the king. Guess who Paris is._

Noah's eyes left the book to stare at Alejandro's green ones hatefully. The Mexican boy sent him a provocative smirk. The know-it-all kept glaring at him and mouthed an 'I hate you' to him, unnoticed by Cody. Alejandro just chuckled.

He felt someone poke on his shoulder and turned around. It was Cody. The paler boy smiled at him as he handed him a wrapped gift.

"This is for you, Noah."

The tanned nerd smiled back, took the gift and opened it. Inside was a frame with a picture of the two boys, Noah's arm around Cody's shoulder as he kisses the younger's forehead, and Cody smiling softly.

But that wasn't the only gift. There was also an envelope in there. He grabbed the envelope and opened it. His eyes widened. Inside were two plane tickets to India. He looked at his boyfriend, who was still smiling.

"I know how much you want me to meet your family… and how much you miss them. So I called them and we all got the money for the tickets. We were thinking that… maybe we could go in the beginning of January?"

"Cody…" That was all Noah managed to whisper before holding the smaller boy tightly in his arms as a tear ran down his cheek. "Thank you so much, Cody…"

The boy just smiled. "Merry Christmas, Noah."

"Merry Christmas, my sweet Cody." The know-it-all replied before taking Cody's lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Everybody 'awwed'. Everyone except, of course, Alejandro. He just stared in jealousy and anger.

The couple broke away and sat down together. It was time for the Mexican boy to open his presents. As usual, he received mostly scarves and cards, and a hateful letter from Heather. Then it was Cody's present. It was a CD of Ricky Martin. The young geek knew that Alejandro loved that singer, so he gave him his CD. The tanned boy smiled and hugged the gap toothed teen. This time, nobody 'awwed'. The girls just saw it as a friendly hug, but the boys saw it as something more. They all knew what Alejandro wanted, and they all were on Noah's side, even Duncan. Cody and the girls were the only ones who didn't know. So the guys' eyes narrowed when they saw Alejandro sniffing Cody's hair as they hugged. Eventually they broke away and Alejandro went to open his last gift. Noah's gift. He grabbed the small package and opened it.

Inside was a doll. But not an ordinary doll. It was a doll meant for people to squeeze tightly when they're stressed. A stress doll. A stress doll shaped like Noah.

The dark boy felt confused. Why would know-it-all give him a doll that was shaped like him? What kind of joke was this?

"Okay, Cody, it's your turn. You're the last one left." Chris called. Cody stood up and immediately looked at Noah. He clearly wanted to open his boyfriend's gift first.

"No, Cody. My present is a surprise. It will be the last, alright?"

Although slightly disappointed, Cody agreed. "Okay." he said before walking to the remaining presents.

Alejandro went to sit next to Noah, where Cody was sitting just a few moments before. He sighed happily (and making sure Noah had heard) as he sat down and felt the warmth remaining on the chair. Cody's warmth. The Indian boy just growled in anger, which made him chuckle.

"Liked my present, Noah-it-all?"

"Oh, I loved it." Noah answered sarcastically. "It was exactly what I wanted."

"I'm glad you like it. I am, however, confused by your… present. A stress doll that looks like you? Should I be offended? Because you must probably be confusing me with that female version of Godzilla, the one I believe is called Eva."

"Don't flatter yourself, 'Eelejandro'. Eva is much better than you'll ever be."

Alejandro laughed. "If you say so. I do not mind, anyway. This doll will not keep you from losing Cody to me."

"Oh, no. That doll is for you to use after you see what I'm offering Cody."

"Ah _sí_? And may I see this present of yours?"

Noah puts his hand in his pocket and takes out a small little box, wrapped in dark blue paper and a golden strap.

"That? You actually think that tiny little gift will help you keep Cody?" Alejandro asked, already laughing.

"Yes." Noah answered calmly, which made the darker boy laugh even harder. "And where is your gift, Jalapeño?" The tanned nerd asked once the taller one had calmed down.

"It's that one." he pointed at a medium sized yellow box with a red bow on it. "Once Cody sees what's inside, he'll never forget me."

"Why does it have holes on the side?" Noah asked, noticing there were eight little holes on one of the square present's sides.

"That, my friend, is a surprise." Was the answer he received.

* * *

Cody had finished opening almost all his gifts. Just as he had expected, the majority of his gifts were videogames and perfumes for men, and, just like everyone else, he received a small Chris plushie from… well, Chris.

There were only two presents left: Alejandro's and Noah's.

Since Noah said that his would be the last, Cody picked Alejandro's gift and carefully unwrapped it. He, too, had noticed the holes on it's side, and was really curious to know what was inside that required holes. He finished taking off the wrap and took the top of the card box off. His eyes widened and he immediately 'awwed'.

"Aww. It's so…" he started, a huge smile appearing on his face "… cute!"

He put his hands inside the box and took out a puppy. A real puppy. It was a female cocker spaniel. He giggled when the little puppy started licking his face. All the girls gathered around them, letting out 'aww's every once in a while, petting and playing with it. The guys, however, just glared at the one who gave it to him.

Eventually everybody calmed down and Cody, still carrying the puppy in his arms, approached the Mexican boy with a smile.

"Thank you so much, Al. It's the cutest little thing it the world." He said.

"Of course, my little porpoise. Seeing you all alone just gave me so much pity. So I thought you could use a friend." Alejandro replied, sending Noah a quick, provocative glance. The nerd ignored him.

"Well, thank you. I'll give it all the love I can give." Cody said, then placed a kiss on the taller boy's cheek, which almost made him melt.

"Well, Cody, I think it's time for my present." Noah interrupted their moment (much to Alejandro's displeasure) and led Cody to the middle of the room. The younger brunette handed the puppy to DJ and got ready to open Noah's gift.

He was handed a small box, wrapped in dark blue paper, and with a golden strap.

"Dude, that's the smallest Christmas present anyone has ever received." Duncan noted, slightly concerned for Noah's lack of effort. He, just like all the guys, didn't want to see Noah losing Cody to Alejandro, but seeing how small the gift was, he was starting to fear the worst.

"It's not the size that matters, 'dude'. It's the content." The know-it-all answered, which made Cody even more curious. "Open it, Cody."

The paler brunette complied, carefully unwrapping the present to reveal a blue velvet box. He opened the little box to find a ring inside. His teal eyes widened. Was this what he thought it was?

His eyes widened even more when he saw Noah getting on one knee in front of him and giving him a speech.

"Cody, we know each other for two years now, and during those two years we've been dating without a single fight or argue. We are perfect for each other, and my biggest wish is for us to be happy together, forever. So, along with this gift, I want to ask you one thing, and one thing only. Cody… will you marry me?"

The younger boy's eyes were already filled with tears.

"Yes… YES, Noah, of course I'll marry you!" Cody screamed with excitement and immediately leaped into his boyfriend's… I mean, fiancé's arms. Noah spun him around a couple of times while everyone in the room cheered, and stopped to share a passionate kiss with his future bride. The guys went straight to Noah, tapping him on the back and congratulating him, while the girls all shared hugs with Cody, telling him how proud and happy they were for him. The puppy howled in DJ's arms, clearly feeling the cheerful environment.

Noah gave a quick glance to Alejandro, and smiled at what he saw. The Mexican boy was as pale as snow, his face showing pure disbelief. Apparently he wasn't expecting Noah to do something as big as to propose. His green eyes met Noah's dark brown ones, and everything changed. His pale face turned red with anger, his teeth clenched with fury, and his right hand squeezed the Noah stress doll so hard that it's head popped out.

Noah smiled victoriously. Just as he had planned, he had crushed Alejandro Burromuerto and saved his relationship with Cody Anderson, who would soon become Cody Akamai. And he couldn't be prouder of himself for achieving such a thing.


	2. The Wedding

**Part 2**** – Ruined Wedding**

The ratings for the show had increased since Noah had proposed to Cody, and with that rise came the letters of people saying that it would be very romantic if they got married during the New Years. Of course that as soon as Chris found out that a considerable number of spectators wanted to see that happen, he decided to organize the wedding, and have it prepared for the night of New Years.

That was the reason why Cody stood in the middle of a room, nervous as Hell, with all the girls around him, checking himself in the mirror. He was wearing his white suit, with a baby blue shirt under it, ready for the wedding.

"What if it goes wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing will go wrong, Cody. You love him, don't you?" Bridgette asked.

"Yes, with all my heart."

"Then nothing can go wrong. Trust me."

"C'mon, Codykins. Turn that face upside down. It's your wedding day!" Sierra, Cody's maid of honor, tried successfully to cheer him up. "There's nothing to be afraid of, everything is going to be a-o-k!" She added with a smile.

The smaller teen smiled back. "Thanks, Sierra. Thank you, all of you. You're right. Nothing can go wrong."

* * *

Noah checked himself out in the mirror. He looked good. Damn it, he looked more than good, he looked great. His black suit fit him perfectly, which is exactly what he wanted. Cody deserved a perfect wedding, and with it a perfect groom.

He looked at Duncan, his best man, so he could give him his opinion.

"You look great, man. Ready to stop being single?"

"You bet. Nothing can ruin this day. Nothing."

"Of course it won't. It's your wedding day, nothing can go wrong." The criminal said with a smile.

The know-it-all approached him and gave him a tight, manly hug.

"Thanks for everything, Duncan. You're a true friend."

"Funny. I would've never imagined I would be your best man. We practically hated each other's guts in the first season."

"Hey, life's full of surprises." The smaller boy replied. He, too, would've never thought Duncan, the meanest delinquent he had ever met, would one day be his best man. Well, life doesn't always go as planned, right?

He let go of Duncan and sighed, getting mentally ready to enter the marriage.

"Well," he said. "here we go…"

And with that they left the room.

* * *

Chris had decided that Cody and Noah's wedding would take place in a beach, in California. The event was, of course, known by every single spectator of the show, and so the beach was crowded. Everyone wanted to witness the union of the show's sweetest boy to the smartest lazy-ass ever known.

Everyone screamed in excitement as Noah appeared on the red carpet, walking down the aisle with Duncan by his side. On each side of the carpet were lots of chairs, only meant for the interns and the competitors of Total Drama. They were all there, even the ones who weren't participating in season three.

Surrounding all that was a line of policemen keeping fans from entering the wedding area. That didn't stop some from screaming in excitement, though.

The know-it-all reached the end of the aisle, where a priest –not Chef, a real priest!- was waiting.

Now all he had to do was wait as well. He waited for as while and soon noticed all the girls arriving and sitting down. The know-it-all knew from that instant that his bride was coming.

And then there he was.

Cody appeared on the red carpet and slowly walked towards Noah, with a very well dressed Chris McLean escorting him and a very happy Sierra right behind.

Perdy, their new dog, barked in happiness from DJ's lap as she noticed her owner walking down the aisle. Cody smiled. DJ had put a huge white bow around the puppy's neck, so that she would look pretty. And she did. The big guy sure did a good job.

He reached the end of the aisle and stood opposite to Noah. Their gazes met, and their smiles widened. This was it. They were finally going to be together through marriage.

"Dear beloveds, we are gathered here today to join Noah Akamai and Cody Anderson in matrimony…" The priest started the boring ceremony speech. Cody and Noah couldn't hear one word, being too busy gazing into each other's eyes. They were both thinking the same thing. Their plans for that night were settled. They would finally be allowed to share a bed as husband and wife, and would show each other their love during that night by performing the most ancient of all rituals.

The ritual of love. The ritual of passion. The ritual of Nature.

"If there is anyone who would not like to see these two united, let them speak now, or be silent forever."

Noah chuckled innerly. Why did they always ask that? It's not as if anyone would oppose to their union. Everybody was here to support them.

"I oppose to this marriage!" both Noah and Cody felt as if a thousand knives had pierced their hearts. Someone was opposing to their marriage. Someone didn't want to see them together. But who?

They both looked to see Alejandro Burromuerto standing on the left side of the red carpet. Noah's eyes narrowed. Of course. That slippery eel just wouldn't give up that easily.

"Excuse me?" The priest asked, surprised.

"These two shouldn't be getting married! Noah doesn't deserve to be Cody's groom!"

Noah sighed in annoyance. "Please ignore him. You may proceed."

"Actually, my son, I cannot."

Noah looked at him, surprised. "What?"

"If there is one, if only one person that opposes to a marriage, then that marriage cannot proceed." The priest closed his book and sent them an apologizing glance. "I'm sorry." He said before walking away.

Noah looked at Alejandro once more. The Mexican was now wearing a triumphant smirk, which got even more in the know-it-all's nerves.

All the spectators 'boo-ed' Alejandro, throwing fruit and other things at him, while the cast just sent him furious glances, including Noah.

Cody, however, didn't even glance at the dark boy. He just buried his face in his hands and cried his heart out.

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't marry Noah. How could Alejandro do this? Did he actually hate Noah so much to the point of destroying both his and Cody's lives, their dreams, their happiness?

He kept crying, not daring to take his face away from his hands. Not even when the fireworks started did he stop crying. It wasn't fair. He was planning to start the next year already married. But thanks to Alejandro, that would never happen. Ever.

Cody felt two arms wrapping around him, embracing him in a warm hug, and he looked up. Noah was staring at him, a tear rolling down his cheek as well. He wanted to get married as much as Cody did, so it hurt him a lot as well. The know-it-all placed his head on top of Cody's as the smaller teen leaned against his chest.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" a voice was heard somewhere far away, alerting people that the year 2011 had started.

The fireworks started. Red, blue and green filled everything as each one exploded in the air, turning everything colorful. The people watching the show cheered, except, of course, the ones who had witnessed the crushing of the two teens' dreams.

The couple never broke the embrace, their bodies illuminated by the light from the fireworks. The same light they thought would mean the start of their lives as a married couple. But that didn't happen.

All the other members of the cast went over to say how sorry they were and tried to comfort them. Perdy let out a sad howl as she felt the misery of her two owners. The puppy jumped out of DJ's hands and went over to the two nerds, trying to get their attention and hopefully cheer them up.

But nothing could cheer them up. Nothing could make them feel better.

Because Alejandro just ruined their wedding.

And thanks to him Cody Anderson, who was supposed to be Cody Akamai by the beginning of the year 2011, was still Cody Anderson.


	3. India

**A/N****: Okay, I know I said this was going to be a threeshot, but I was wrong. I think this story will actually have 5 chapters. Just warning you people so you won't go wtf on me.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 3**** – India**

It was time to clean everything up. Everybody all over the world was or had already gathered all Christmas and New Year's decorations and put them in their respective boxes, where they would remain until next year.

In Chris's plane, however, the situation was very different. True, the interns were gathering everything up, but that was not the main situation at the moment.

Everyone was in first class, all very concerned. Courtney was extremely quiet, not bragging about being a CIT or messing around with her PDA. Gwen walked around nervously, sending a worried glance at the plane's infirmary from time to time before resuming her pacing. Owen just sat, not feeling hungry, but sad. Izzy was extremely calm and concerned, and so was Harold. Sierra, much like Gwen, walked around the plane, sometimes stopping to pray for the one inside the infirmary. Lindsay cried against Tyler's chest as the jock tried to comfort her, a sad look on his face as well. Bridgette just looked at the ground, sad and worried, and right next to her sat DJ, who was trying to sooth a very nervous cocker spaniel puppy. LeShawna would sometimes pet the little dog as well, but stared at the infirmary most of the time. Heather was doing her nails, and indifferent look on her face, and Alejandro was sitting on the couch, his head supported by his hands as he stared at the ground guiltily. It was all his fault. This was all happening because of him.

Duncan walked towards the closed door and sat next to a slightly concerned Chris, a grumpy as always Chef, and a crying Noah. The delinquent placed his hand on the nerd's shoulder comfortingly, which made Noah look up at him with tearful eyes.

"I'm sorry, man. No one deserves what's been happening to you guys."

The know-it-all sobbed a little before replying to his friend.

"I wanted Cody to be happy… I wanted us to be happy together… and now look what happened!…" Noah resumed his crying.

"Dude, it's not your fault. It's…" Duncan hesitated, sending a quick glance at a certain Mexican boy, but soon focusing back on his scrawny friend. "Look, I'm sure he'll be fine. The doctor will know what to do, you'll see."

But Noah didn't believe him. He couldn't. Everything had been going against him. Everything.

He looked at the infirmary's door. Inside was a doctor hired by Chris, taking a look at a very sick Cody.

After Alejandro had ruined Cody and Noah's wedding, the small teen started getting weaker and having a fever. As time passed he got worse and worse, he couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, and he wouldn't stop crying, ending up reaching a very low stage of health. Chris had no choice but to call a doctor, one of the best in the world, so they could finally understand what was wrong with Cody.

Two hours passed, and the doctor hadn't come out yet. Noah was starting to fear the worst. Would Cody survive? Would he recover? Or would Noah lose him? He wanted to know. He wanted to know so badly…

The door opened. Everyone stood up and ran to the middle aged man, wanting desperately to know how was the sweetest member of the whole cast doing.

"Doctor, please tell me, what's wrong with him?" Noah asked, nervous as a Chihuahua dog. The doctor looked at him.

"I'm afraid he's in a very bad shape. Very pale, very feverish, and too skinny. Has he been eating well lately?"

"He hasn't. At all." Chris answered.

"And has he been throwing up?"

Everyone looked at Noah, knowing that he was the only one who knew the answer to that question.

"No sir."

The middle aged man seemed to be pondering the situation for a while.

"What about stressful situations? Has he been through any recently?"

This time no one replied. Noah just sent a death glare at Alejandro, who once again had a guilty expression. Following the know-it-all's glare, the doctor immediately understood.

"Ah, yes. The wedding. Well, I believe your… Cody is suffering of depression. Apparently he wished to get married to you very badly, so to have his marriage forbidden must have drained all of his hopes and happiness. Not only that, but I also think that this plane reminds him of both you and Mr. Burromuerto, which does not help at all."

"What do you suggest we do?" Noah asked, wanting nothing more but to restore Cody's happiness.

"I advise lots of rest for him, and food. Even if he doesn't feel like eating, he must eat. Also, I think he should stay away from the plane for a few days, so as to forget those painful memories."

"Right. What about medication?"

"Cody is a very fragile boy, and I'm afraid that medication will only make him feel worse. What he needs is to rest and recover in peace and away from this plane."

"We'll do that. Thanks a lot, doc." Chris thanked, shaking the man's hand.

"I'm glad I could help. Take care, Mr. McLean."

As the host showed the doctor the door, Noah opened the one to the infirmary.

"Tell him everyone is wishing for him to get well soon." Bridgette asked as she saw the know-it-all enter the room and close the door behind him.

Noah felt his heart stop when he turned to look at his lover. Cody was lying in a mattress, paler than Ezekiel and panting. The tanned nerd could see he was suffering.

Two pale eyelids opened to reveal teal colored eyes, which stared at Noah as soon as they noticed him, and a sweet smile graced the younger boy's lips.

"Hey, Noah…"

The tanned nerd approached him and sat on the chair that was next to the boy's bed. His dark colored hand took hold of Cody's pale one, and tears were already forming in his eyes.

"Cody… you look terrible…"

The smaller boy just kept smiling. "It's not as bad as it looks, Noah."

"You're right, it's much worse than it looks."

Cody stopped smiling and sighed in defeat. He knew he couldn't keep the façade. Noah was too smart for him.

"What did the doctor say?" He asked.

"That you're suffering of depression. Probably because of our…" The know-it-all hesitated. He didn't want to bring it up, it would only make Cody feel worse.

"Our wedding?" Too late. The geek had guessed long before he had the chance to change the subject.

"Yeah. He said that you have to rest and stay away from this plane for a while."

Cody closed his tired eyes and entered another crying fit.

"It's… it's not fair, Noah…" he said between sobs "M-most people… marry whoever they want… Why can't we marry? W-why?"

Noah looked at him, unsure of what to say. For once, he didn't know what answer to give. He, the smartest one of the cast, didn't know what answer to give.

So he didn't give any, and opted by taking and envelope out of his pocket.

"I'm gonna use these, Cody. We're going on a vacation. I'm taking you to India."

* * *

The two teens were already seated, their safety belts tight against their waists. Noah took hold of Cody's hand, making the boy look at him.

"Everything will be fine, Cody. Let's just… forget the marriage incident for a while, alright?"

The sick teen smiled. "I wish it were that easy, Noah."

The know-it-all put an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and kissed him on the forehead. "I know it's not easy, but at least try and have some fun. I'm sure you and my family will get along just fine."

Cody smiled at him one last time before leaning against him and closing his eyes. Noah planted another kiss on his forehead.

"Sleep, Cody. It's gonna be a long flight."

But the boy didn't listen. He was already fast asleep.

* * *

The plane landed, and Noah and Cody went to get their bags at the gate. Noah insisted he would be the one carrying the bags, since Cody was too weak to carry any of them, and although the younger boy was against it, he ended up accepting.

They walked towards the exit, Noah trying to find his family.

"There they are!" He said.

Cody's eyes widened as he saw a bunch of people waiting for them. It were about 18 adults and 10 children.

"Oh my gosh, Noah. That's your family?"

"Yup."

"So many…"

"Well, I _am_ the youngest of 9 children."

Cody stared at him. The youngest of nine children? That's a lot of siblings.

"C'mon." the tanned boy said, taking the other by the wrist and leading him towards the family.

An older looking tanned lady approached them with a smile. She said something in Hindu and hugged Noah, who replied back. Then she went over to Cody and said something as well. But he didn't understand a word. The tanned nerd said something to the woman, and she apparently understood what was going on.

"I am sorry, I not know you no speak Hindu." she said.

"It's alright." He said, smiling at her. The woman took the pale brunette by the hands, pulling him closer to her and taking a good look at him.

"My my… Noah choose beautiful bride. I am sorry for what happened in your wedding."

Cody's smile vanished. Whenever he thought about it or someone brought it up, he would feel sick to his stomach.

"Mom, what have I told you about talking of the wedding?" Noah interfered, noticing that Cody was not feeling comfortable with the subject.

"Oh, right. I am sorry."

"It's okay. I'm fine." Cody said with a sweet smile, not wanting the woman to be worried for him.

"Well, let us go to our home. You must be feeling very tired, no?" Noah's mother asked, placing a hand on Cody's forehead. "And you have fever."

"I'll be okay."

The tanned woman asked her husband to help carry the bags, while she went to introduce Cody to the rest of the family.

* * *

They didn't all live in the same house. But the whole neighborhood was theirs. Since every single one of Noah's older siblings was a parent, each one had a house for their own family. Noah and Cody were, however, staying at Noah's parents'.

They showed Cody the house. It was a beautiful house, not as humble as he had expected it, but not a huge mansion either. Just… normal.

They would be sleeping in the second floor, in Noah's old room from when he was just a little boy. They placed their bags on the bed.

"You used to sleep here? Seems really peaceful."

"It is. You won't hear a thing in here, I assure you."

Cody smiled. "Good, cuz I'm a light sleeper." he said before starting to unpack.

* * *

Cody was having a lot of fun. Noah's whole family was having dinner together to welcome the young couple. Noah's little nephews and nieces would go to Cody every once in a while to run their hands on his silky hair. Cody didn't have thick hair, quite the opposite. His hair was thin, silky and felt very soft around their fingers. That was why they liked to touch it that much. And the pale boy, who loved children, just couldn't say no to them.

Perdy, however, kept barking jealously at them, for she wanted to be petted too. Eventually one of the children would focus some attention on her, but would soon go back to feeling Cody's hair.

The young brunette, of course, ended up picking his new dog and giving her the attention she wanted so much.

Noah stared as he saw his siblings' children smile and laugh with Cody. He knew his boyfriend loved children, and had plans to one day adopt one, since they couldn't naturally have one. And he knew full well that Cody's biggest wish was to one day become a mother, even if an adoptive one.

"_He's very talented with children, isn't he?_" his mother asked him in Hindu.

"_Yeah. He loves them._" he replied in the same language.

"_I can see that. You know, there's a lady which is a great friend of mine and that's seriously ill. She's raising a 1-year-old girl. I thought that maybe… you and Cody could take care of her_." Noah looked at his mother.

"_You think we would be good parents?_"

"_I __**know**__ you are._" The older woman placed her hand on her son's shoulder. "_And we have something else in store for you and Cody, but we need your help._"

"_Doing what?_"

Noah's mother brought him closer and whispered in his year, and soon the younger Hindu was smiling.

"_Really, you'd do that for us?_" He asked.

"_Of course. Cody seems so sad after what happened in your wedding, I'm sure this could make him smile again._"

The know-it-all hugged his mother tightly. "_Thanks, mom. Cody will be so happy._"

* * *

The next morning Cody woke up to Perdy licking his face. He chuckled.

"Good morning, Perdy." Cody petted the puppy's head, stood up from the bed and stretched. He took a glance at the bed and noticed that Noah wasn't there.

"Noah?" he called "Where are you?" He headed to the door and noticed a little sticky note on it. It said

_Good Morning, Cody_

_My family and I have a big surprise for you. There's a suit in a box under the bed. You'll have to put it on to see the surprise. Call me when you're ready._

_Love,_

_Noah_

Cody kneeled next to the bed and took the box out. Indeed, there was a white suit in there, but he didn't understand why he had to wear it. Were they having lunch in some fancy restaurant or something?

He sighed. There was only one way to find out, and that was to get ready and call Noah. So he got undressed and went over to the bathroom.

* * *

Cody was now clean and fully dressed. He picked his cell phone and dialed Noah's number. He always loved surprises, so he was really curious about what Noah had in store for him.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Noah" Cody said sweetly.

"Good morning, Cody. How're you feeling today?"

"A little better, I guess. So what's the surprise?"

He heard the know-it-all chuckle on the other end.

"Eager, are we? Open the window."

Cody went over to the window, opened it and looked outside. A gasp came out of his lips. Noah was right there, near their window, with a black suit on and sitting on an elephant's back.

"N-Noah?"

"Morning, honey. Ready for your surprise?"

Cody was speechless. Seeing Noah on an elephant was already a big surprise to him. What else was Noah planning?

The know-it-all laughed as all Cody could do was stare with wide eyes. "Hop on."

"W-what? I'm not hoping on it!"

"Why not?"

"What if it doesn't like me? I don't want it to go crazy on me!"

This time Noah laughed so hard he clutched his stomach. Cody was afraid the elephant would go crazy. Now that was amusing.

"Cody, you sure can make my day first thing in the morning." he said once he calmed down. "Now come on. It won't hurt you, I promise."

Cody was still not sure. He had never been on an elephant before.

"Come on, Cody." Noah tapped the elephant on the head, and the huge animal wrapped its long trunk around Cody's waist and lifted him off the ground. Cody screamed in fear, but the beast didn't mind. It just placed the boy carefully on his back, right next to Noah, then did the same with Perdy, and started walking.

The scared geek wrapped his arms around Noah's left one, afraid that he would fall.

"N-Noah, can you at least tell me where we're going?"

"I can, but I'm not telling you."

"Why?"

"Like I said, it's a surprise."


End file.
